Of Dentistry, Soup and Animated Lions
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: SQ fluffy one-shot. Regina needs to have her wisdom tooth out. Luckily she has an Emma to take care of her.


_AN: A couple of weeks ago I had my wisdom tooth removed and was thinking about it today and Swan Queen fluff was born. Regina has her tooth removed but luckily she has an Emma. I don't own Once Upon A Time or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Weeks of listening to Regina whinge about her tooth and how her mouth hurts have led to this moment. Finally after many meals and hearing "It hurts my mouth" Emma has persuaded her stubborn girlfriend to see a dentist. Now Emma waits in the cold and uncomfortable waiting room chairs for Regina to emerge. The brunette had insisted that she would be fine and that she could suffer through a "pointless and unnecessary" appointment as she called it and although Emma could see the hint of fear in chocolatey eyes she conceded and instead settled for reassuring Regina that she would be just outside.

Finally the doors open revealing a terrified looking brunette whose eyes scan the room clearly looking for Emma. The blonde stands immediately worried by the intensity of the fear radiating off the other woman before walking over and lightly placing her hand on Regina's arm.  
"How'd it go?" she asks.

Regina looks up at her, "They want to take it out."

"Take what out?" Emma asks confused.

"My wisdom tooth. He said it was infected. They need to remove it. Local anaesthetic" Emma smiles sympathetically before putting an arm around her now babbling girlfriend. "Emma it's going to hurt. What if they can't take it out? What if they take the wrong tooth?"

Emma stifles a chuckle at the panicking brunette's questions before using her thumb and forefinger to lightly caress Regina's chin and jaw, "Trust me Regina it will be fine"

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have needles in your mouth" she grumbles.

"It will be quick and once it's done you'll feel much better"

"If you say so" Regina says, "But they better not drop the tooth in my mouth"

Emma laughs this time before taking Regina's hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze as they set up her next appointment. To the brunette's immense horror there's an opening in two days.

* * *

"You know Emma I think it's probably better if it just stays in"

"Regina we're going"

"Seriously think about it, how much harm can it really be doing in there?"

"It's infected. It's cutting into your mouth. Regina it has to come out" Emma replies insistently before gently taking both of Regina's hands in her own, "Come on you'll be fine"

"Do you know what a needle in the mouth feels like?" Regina asks fearfully.

Emma shakes her head, "It won't be as bad as you think"

Regina doesn't look convinced. She squeezes the blonde's hands, "You'll be there right? You won't let anything go wrong?"

Emma smiles before bringing the former mayor in for a hug. Most people just see the hardened icy exterior of Regina, the front she puts up to stop people from getting too close. For Emma though she lets down those walls and even though it took a lot of time she will let herself be afraid and vulnerable in front of her saviour and for Emma even though she hates to see her girlfriend afraid or in pain she is happy that Regina trusts and loves her enough to be so open with her.

"Trust me Regina, I won't let anything happen. I'll be right here all day to take care of you"

Regina smiles before turning to kiss Emma, "I love you" she says resting her forehead against Emma's. The blonde smiles back before tucking silky dark curls behind an ear and replying, "I love you too. Now come on let's get going"

Regina lets out what sounds half like a whine and half like a curse before slowly following Emma out to the car.

Regina holds Emma's hand in a death-grip in the waiting room as she waits nervously for her name to be called. Emma winces slightly at the strong hold but she knows Regina needs it. She brings their hands up kissing their entwined knuckles and fingers before using her other hand to draw calming circles on the brunette's arm, "Calm down Regina, it's going to be okay" she says soothingly. Regina nods though her foot continues to tap up and down from her nerves.

Finally after what feels like eons (well at least to Regina) of listening to the sound of drills and other torturous sounding dentistry devices the nurse appears, "Regina Mills"

Slowly Regina stands up still gripping Emma's hand for support. This may be a horrible moment but at the same time she feels happy. She has someone who loves and cares about her enough to be here with her, to make sure she isn't alone and even though she is terrified right now having Emma here makes it feel better somehow. Regina smiles nervously at Emma trying to find the right words to express this, all she can come up with is, "Emma, thank you"

Luckily for her Emma knows her well enough to understand the full weight behind those words. She smiles back placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and replying "You're more than welcome Regina"

They walk through into the dentist's office together hands interlocked as Regina seats herself in the chair and a nurse brings over a stool for Emma to sit on.

"Are we ready?" the dentist asks as he slides over on his stool and checks his prepared instruments.

"No" Regina says quickly and Emma smiles, "You'll be fine"

"I'd listen to the saviour on this one Mayor Mills" even though she never took her job back everyone knows who's still keeping the town running and those who enjoy their lives here still refer to her by the title, "A few quick injections, slide the tooth out and it'll be over before you know it" he says flashing her a reassuring smile.

She smiles back though her's is smaller and more nervous, "How much will the injections hurt?"

He chuckles, "Nowhere near as much as you've imagined"

He asks her to open her mouth wide before starting the first injection. Emma frowns as Regina whimpers and squeezes her hand. The blonde squeezes back as her heart clenches at seeing the brunette in pain, "It's okay, you're nearly done" she says keeping hold of the hand tightly grasping her own. She can see a tear roll down Regina's cheek as the dentist injects some more anaesthetic into a particularly sensitive area.

Once the fourth one is in to Regina's great relief he pulls the needle out and sets it aside, "Right let's give that some time to take affect" he says before moving to check some records on his computer.

Emma stands once he moves and walks closer to the brunette before kissing her on her forehead, "You did really well honey" she whispers wiping away Regina's tear. Emma won't often use nicknames, neither will Regina, but every now and then they find little moments like these where they slip out and remind the other that they are loved and cherished in this world. Regina doesn't reply instead settling for leaning into the comforting touch of Emma's thumb on her cheek until she suddenly pulls away with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Emma asks concerned.

Regina simply prods at her cheek, "I can't feel it" she whispers in amazement.

Emma smiles, "That means the anaesthesia is working Regina"

"I can't feel my lip either" she says, "Is it still there?"

"Yes Regina's it's still there"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm looking right at it"

"But are you sure?"

Emma laughs, "Trust me Regina your lip is still there"

"It feels weird"

"I know"

"Are we done yet?"

"They've haven't taken the tooth out yet Regina"

"Oh" Regina asks her tongue probing her right cheek, "Oh you're right! It's still there" she exclaims with an adorably stunned expression. Right now Emma wishes she had a camera to capture that look on Regina's face.

The dentist wheels himself back over, "How's your mouth feeling?"

"It's not there" Regina replies.

He laughs, "Okay let me test that the entire area is covered by anaesthesia" he says before carefully probing Regina's gums and tooth for any signs that he's missed a spot.

"Right" he says once he's satisfied, "Let's get that tooth out shall we?"

"No. Leave it in" Regina mumbles poking at her numb bottom lip.

Emma smiles at the dentist before standing by Regina's side once more, "Regina he has to take it out remember?"

"But it doesn't hurt right now" she argues.

"It will if you don't let him remove it" Emma coaxes her gently. Regina looks from her to the dentist who nods and she gapes in horror, "No pain. Take it out" she mumbles her assent lazily lacing her hand with Emma's again. In spite of the anaesthesia Emma can see the wave of panic in Regina's eyes as the dentist comes back with his tools, "Hey Regina look at me" she says so that the brunette focuses on her and not what's going on in her mouth.

"Okay you might feel a slight tug" the dentists warns as he locates the tooth before swiftly pulling it out. Regina winces at the feel of the tooth being removed and on reflex grabs Emma's hand tightly, "It's okay, it's nearly over" Emma says reassuringly as she places her other hand on Regina's shoulder. Luckily the tooth comes out relatively easily and he moves to place some gauze wrapped cotton in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"All done" the dentist says before turning to Emma, "That gauze can probably come out in about an hour, if there's still bleeding we'll give you some gauze just in case. I would avoid hard foods today but otherwise she should be fine"

Emma nods thanking the dentist and moving to take Regina's hand as she stands from the chair, "Thank you" Regina says a hand on her slightly swollen cheek as they leave.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Emma asks as they get in the car.

"My mouth feels weird" Regina mumbles from around the gauze.

"It will do for a while but it'll be better tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise and until then I'll take care of you"

That causes a happy smile to bloom on Regina's face, it's the one that still sets Emma's heart aflutter even though they've been dating for well over a year.

* * *

"Can I take this gauze out?" Regina asks as they enter the mansion.

"Not yet" Emma replies quickly scanning over the aftercare sheet the dentist gave her. Admittedly all it is instructions for replacing gauze and just to come back if there's still bleeding or swelling but she figures it never hurts to check. She leaves the paper and the packet of gauze on the table before steering Regina through to the living room.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Good. My mouth is all fuzzy" Regina declares with a contented sigh as she flops ungracefully onto her sofa.

Emma smiles at the unusual sight of Regina sprawling without Emma's prodding and persuading before sitting down next to her, "What do you want to do for the rest of today?"

Regina shrugs. "Okay, how about a movie?" Emma suggests already sliding over to the DVD rack having a feeling what the brunette will want to watch. At Regina's nod she grins before starting the DVD and jumping back up onto the settee ignoring Regina's eye-roll at the movement. "This is expensive" Regina grumbles pointing at the couch cushions. "Relax Regina, I'm sure my sitting on it won't destroy it"

"You're jumping on it will"

"If it does I'll get you a new one"

"I'll hold you to that" Regina says with a small smile before turning and snuggling into Emma's shoulder upon seeing what DVD the blonde picked, "How do you always know?" she asks gesturing to the screen.

"I know you" Emma says, "I know what you like to watch Aristocats when you're sad because the songs cheer you up. I know that when you're mad you bake because you can take your frustrations out on the cake mix. And I know that when you're ill or in pain that you're go to movie is The Lion King."

Regina grins well the best she can with half her face still numb before gingerly and sloppily kissing Emma, "I love that you know me so well Emma Swan. You're the only one I trust to take care of me" she admits softly, "And I'm glad that you do even when I'm as you would put it a pain in the ass"

Emma smiles before kissing slightly tingly lips, "You're my pain in the ass and I love you so I'll always take care of you just like you'd take care of me"

"That I would Emma" Regina replies before settling back down in Emma's arms. They fidget for a few moments before winding up in their usual position, Emma with her legs curled up on the left hand side of the sofa and Regina on the right with her head in Emma's lap and a blanket over her own curled up legs.

They're about half an hour into the movie when Regina sits up suddenly with a whimper.

"Regina?" Emma asks immediately pausing the movie and sitting up placing a hand on Regina's back.

"It hurts" she whines rubbing her cheek.

Emma frowns in sympathy. "Do you think you can take the gauze out?" Regina nods very slowly and cautiously taking out the bloodied material, "It's not bleeding anymore" she says holding her cheek.

"Okay that's good, uhm, I guess I can get you some ibuprofen?"

Regina nods, "Yes please, I'll go throw this away" she says wrinkling her nose in disgust at the gauze in her hand.

Emma quickly finds the Ibuprofen before stepping out into the bedroom and spotting two things that always make Regina feel better. She comes back down the stairs to find Regina biting her lip to stop from crying from the pain as she sits bolt upright on the sofa. Emma frowns before handing her the cup of water and pills, "Sip it slowly" she instructs before sitting back down herself. Once Regina has swallowed the pills and placed the glass back down she opens her legs before gesturing for the brunette to come over.

Regina cocks and eyebrow up at her but scoots over to sit between the blonde's legs regardless. Emma smiles kissing her on the top of her head once more before grabbing the blanket from their bed and draping it over Regina who smiles gratefully and snuggles into it. Emma reaches back over the side of the chair to grab the second thing she knows comforts the brunette and drops the bear snugly into Regina's arms. The brunette grabs hold of it before leaning up and kissing Emma in gratitude, "Thank you Emma" she says with a smile.

"Anytime" the blonde replies before starting the movie back up and running her fingers through brunette locks. She smiles as she hears Regina's breathing even out and looks down to find her fast asleep and using her as a pillow. Emma is barely watching the movie and is instead focussed on the side of the mayor she and Henry get to see, not just the tough mayor but the mother and girlfriend who even though she would never admit loves hugs, blankets, her bear and the small comforting gestures that Emma knows to give. She grins once more at the adorableness of her girlfriend before snuggling in behind her and falling asleep as well.

Emma wakes with a yawn slowly stretching her limbs out to find Regina looking up at her, "You okay?" Emma asks in a mumble.

The brunette nods, "It still hurts but it's better"

"Good"

"You're beautiful when you sleep"

"Huh?"

Regina blushes before explaining, "I just wanted you to know that I think you look beautiful when you sleep"

Emma smiles before pulling Regina up to her eye level and kissing her gently, "I want you to know that even though it's kind of creepy when you watch me sleep that it is kind of sweet"

Regina smiles resting her head on Emma's shoulder and massaging her cheek, "Did I miss the whole movie?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes"

She scowls at that "Damnit"

"We can watch it again" Emma suggests.

At that her expression softens, "You don't mind?"

"I'm always game for The Lion King" Emma replies with a shrug. She couldn't care less what film they watch as long as it makes Regina feel better.

Regina smiles, "If you don't want to see it again we can watch the second one?" she offers. She knows Emma will watch the first one regardless of whether or not she actually wants to but part of being in a relationship Regina has learned is giving as much as you take and so she has learned to compromise even if it is on something small. Emma smiles and nods.

Regina gets up to change the DVD. As she does so her stomach rumbles, the sound permeating the otherwise quiet room. She blushes stunned at the sound before Emma comes over and wraps her arms around her reminding her that she need not be embarrassed in front of her, "Hungry Regina?" she asks playfully. Regina nods, "Apparently. I don't want to eat though" she half whines as her mouth throbs.

Emma chews her lip as she thinks for a moment, "I know what to do. Get the movie started and I'll sort some food out okay?"

Regina eyes her warily, "Are you sure? I could cook?"

Emma shoots her a mock warning glare, "I can cook Regina. Besides you are supposed to take it easy so blanket up and watch The Lion King 2 while I make food" she instructs leaving the room before Regina can object. The brunette hesitantly wraps herself in her favourite blanket, only her favourite mind you because Emma brought it over from her apartment, and instantly forgets her worries that the blonde will destroy her kitchen. Instead she lets herself enjoy the comforting warmth and scent of the blanket and snuggles into the sofa as the movie starts.

She's almost fallen asleep again when Emma returns and gently prods her shoulder to stir her back to being awake. Emma smiles as she smoothes away the hair that has fallen over the brunette's eyes and face before Regina sits up and spots the meal Emma has painstakingly prepared.

"Soup?" she asks.

"Soup _and_ soldiers" Emma replies before handing her a bowl and placing the big plate of buttered bread soldiers in between them.

Ordinarily Regina would object to such a meal, hell she wouldn't even call it a meal. Today though all she can see is that Emma has gone through her kitchen and taken the effort to make something she knew Regina would like and that she could eat. Emma has stuck around, brought her blankets and bear down, watched The Lion King with her and made soup for her. That Regina thinks is more than anyone has ever done for her. As she and Emma battle it out for the last soldier she sees the giggling grin on the blonde's face as she successfully swipes it before ripping it in half regardless and handing it over to the pouting brunette.

They finish the soup and leave the bowls on the table to worry about later before resuming their earlier positions. The anaesthesia may have long worn off and the ibuprofen may be doing nothing at all but Regina can ignore that pain in her mouth because Emma has her arms around her and is drawing soothing patterns on her back and that she thinks as she begins to fall asleep might just be the best pain relief of all.

_AN: Unlike Regina I did not have Ibuprofen - it was agony. I did however have a blanket and The Lion King because they are basically life essentials. This dentist is also based on my dentist who is really like the nicest dentist I have ever had. Anyway I'm always happy to hear what you think. I hope you liked it. Thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
